Souls in the Wind
by hopel3ss desire69
Summary: Danny Messer's life changed the day she died.
1. Your Last Goodbye

**A/N: This is something completely different than my other Story, _Screaming Parker_, but I've had an idea like this in my head. It's different, yes I know!!! Please, don't be offended that this is Danny/OC, and not D/L, and that yes there is some **_Lindsay bashing_** in the first to chapters. I hope you all enjoy. Please Review and let me know what you think. **

**Disclaimer: Like most of us on here, I wish I owned the characters of CSI:NY, but I don't!! Logan is my character, however.**

**Also, thanks to BEG 75 for beta reading!!**

* * *

**  
**

CHAPTER ONE: Your Last Goodbye.

"Love is stronger than death even though it can't stop death from happening, but no matter how hard death tries, it can't separate people from love. It can't take away our memories either. In the end, life is stronger than death" --Author Unknown.

* * *

Twelve hours, and fourteen minutes ago she was fighting for her life. Twelve hours and three minutes ago she was fighting for her baby. Eleven hours and twenty minutes ago they told her she'd be dead soon. Ten hours ago she was saying her last goodbyes to her friends and family. Two minutes and twenty seconds ago she was alive.

Two minutes and 19 seconds ago Danny Messer had been strong. He held his wife as she clung onto his leather jacket, burying her head in his chest. She had complained she was cold. Her lips were blue, her fingers ice cold, her eyes had bags under them, and she was shaking nonstop. Her dark brown, almost black hair was greasy, and falling out in clumps. He had known almost eleven months ago she would more than likely be dieing. But when she woke up this morning in the hospital bed, he knew it would be her last day. She had gotten worse over night. There wasn't anything the doctors could do for her now, but give her medicine to go peacefully. They had done just that. They allowed Danny to stay in the room with her, at her request. She wanted him to be the last thing she saw.

He had held in all his tears today, he knew he had to be brave for her, but as soon as she passed away, he broke down. His baby was sitting in his lap, dead. The mother of his two-month-old baby girl wasn't alive anymore. God, if she hadn't been so God damned stubborn on having that kid, she'd probably be alive. If he had gotten a fucking vasectomy she'd be alive. They had agreed on adopting, so something like this wouldn't happen. The doctor warned them if she got pregnant, she would need a C-section, and that could cause the cancer to come back. It wasn't worth the risk, they had agreed. But then Logan Messer had to wear that skimpy ass yellow bathing suit at Stella's Fourth of July party. She had hopped around all day in that damned thing, and when they got home he'd had enough of her teasing, he ripped it off of her as soon as the door was shut. His mistake for being a horny bastard.

He must have got lost in his thoughts, because the next thing he knew, some bitch was trying to take his wife from him. He just held onto her tighter, kissing the top of her head. It was Mac who was standing beside him, and finally convinced Danny to let her go. Danny nodded his head, and watched the group of men take Logan Messer to the morgue.

* * *

He slowly stood up, and walked into the waiting room where Emily Conrad, Stella Bonasera, Aiden Burn, Don Flack, Louie Messer, and Mrs. Messer sat patiently waiting for the news on Logan Messer. They watched as Danny shuffled from foot to foot, stuffing his hands in his pockets, staring at his feet. He was debating if he should say that she was dead, or if he should just shake his head. He decided on the latter, knowing if he said the words out loud, if he heard the truth in his voice, he would break. It was bad enough that he watched her die, he couldn't admit it also.

He glanced at Emily Conrad, and saw the pain in her eyes. He knew how she felt. First Claire died, now Logan. She and Logan had been torn apart when Claire died. They had refused to believe she was dead. They swore up and down that she had found water, that somewhere in that disgusting mess of Ground Zero she had managed to survive. They refused to let Mac hold the memorial for his wife-the closure he needed to move on- because they knew she was alive. And two weeks later when Logan realized her big sister wasn't coming back, she told Emily that everyone dies, and God wanted Claire to be an angel for him.

Logan always had a way of making the worst scenarios seem justified. She could make anyone feel just a little better by explaining the reasoning behind something. Claire didn't make it out of the towers because God thought she was strong enough to be an example that the world needs change, that people need to learn to work together.

She had told Aiden when her brother was killed that he didn't suffer. For some miracle reason the adrenaline pumping through his body made what should have been a torture, an easy death. That her brother was lucky, and he loved her no matter what.

Logan had a way with words, and people. That's what Danny was going to miss most.

* * *

Mac helped Danny bring his daughter home two days later. He knew Danny would have trouble coming home to a house with the memories of Logan still floating around. He had the same problem with Claire. He'd sit down on the couch, and recall the last time he and Claire sat there together. He glanced at the kitchen table, and smiled when he remembered that three nights before she died she'd given him head right there after dinner. He couldn't sleep in his bed, because her side was still unmade, and every time he glanced at the fireplace Claire was there, trying to make S'mores with a fake fire.

Mac knew Danny would hurt, and he wanted to help ease away as much pain as he could. Because he wished someone could have helped him get over Claire. Mac Taylor had vowed he'd do anything for Danny to make Logan's death easier for him. "Get some sleep," Mac said, setting the baby in her bassinet. "Rule number one. The baby sleeps, you sleep." Mac explained, brushing dog hair off his white button shirt.

"I'm not tired," Danny said, though his eyes revealed otherwise. They had bags under them, and were red. Mac knew he was tired because he'd been tired since 9/11 three years ago. He was scared of sleep because his dreams brought Claire back into his memory. They burned the vision of her death into his brain. He had visions of different ways she could have died. Burning to death, actually being hit with the plain, even her surviving for days, and no one finding her. Starving, crying for help.

"You are, Danny," Mac said, going to the sink to put the dish that was in the sink into the dishwasher.

"Leave it there," Danny whispered. Mac nodded his head and did what he was told. "She ate a pretzel with honey mustard right before she went into labor. She loved pretzels."

"I know, Danny."

"I want her back Mac," Danny said, trying to hold back his tears. "I want to hold her again."

"I know."

Mac watched him stand up and go into his bedroom. He opened the door, and stared at the bed. It was perfectly made. Logan had a slight OCD when it came to making beds. It had to be perfect, so Danny was never allowed to make it unless for some reason she wasn't home. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't lie in that bed. It hurt too much to sleep in the same bed he knew the love of his life wouldn't ever be. It pained him to look at the perfectly made bed, but the clutter of his wife's nightstand. A book sat opened on the nightstand, and her glasses were set on the floor. Howie, their one year old Black Lab, sat perfectly still at the foot of the bed. He knew something was wrong, but he didn't understand what. Danny didn't know what was worse. Knowing someone you loved is dead, or not understanding why they wouldn't ever be coming back.

He shook his head, and headed back to the kitchen. Mac sat on the couch, leaning over baby Jade Claire Logan's bassinet, watching her peacefully sleep. She looked just like her mother. She had Logan's ears, and chin, even the same dark hair. The only thing Jade and Danny had in common was his nose.

"You hungry?" Danny asked Mac, sitting next to him. "I can make you some omelets…" he had trailed off when he remembered how much Logan loved his omelets.

She loved his omelets. They were the best things she had ever tasted, she had told him every time she ate them. She even admitted once she'd do anything he wanted for them. And Danny had gotten that dirty grin of his, and tested her to her limit. He'd asked for a foot rub, and even once handcuffed her to the bed, which she had always told him was off limits unless she was the one doing the handcuffing. He discovered he could get away with a lot if he woke up early the next morning to make her a stack of his omelets after he was in the doghouse the night before.

* * *

Danny Messer slept on the couch that night, wishing that Logan would open the door with a smile on her face saying, "Honey, I'm home!" the way she always did for a good laugh. But he knew he was only fooling himself, holding onto that hope. It would only hurt him in the end when she wasn't there for him, when he realized he had been let down.

He wished that she had listened to the doctors when they all told her that having a baby could ultimately kill her. Danny told her they could adopt, but she didn't want to. She was pregnant, and she wasn't going to kill her baby. She promised him that they could adopt their next child, and Danny had let her win.

He felt horrible for blaming his daughter for her death, but Mac had told him it was normal, and that it wasn't Jade's fault. It was nobody's fault, it was just easy to blame people, even the ones you loved, and eventually he wouldn't blame her anymore. When he let go he wouldn't blame the only thing he had left of his wife.

Danny figured he was right, because every time he looked at the little girl, he saw the love and sacrifice Logan put into that baby. Despite the fact he couldn't forget she was the reason his wife was dead, he respected her for never giving up on what she believed in. She was brave enough to give her life up for her daughter, no matter how stupid he thought she was.

* * *

"Danny?" Lindsay Monroe repeated Messer's name for the second time.

Danny shook his head, and realized he was standing in the hallway of the crime lab. He'd done it again; he went back to when Logan Conrad Messer was alive. He did that every time he thought of her, he'd zoom out and think about her.

He turned his head to the side, and glanced at Lindsay. "Yeah?" he asked, aggravated she pulled him from his thoughts.

"I was_ talking_ to you, and you zoomed out like an _asshole_," Lindsay barked, setting her hands on her hips. Her curls were ugly, he thought. Logan knew how to make her curls look like Stella's, not all loose, and Lindsay's curls made her nose look fat.

"You're a God damned spoiled princess bitch," Danny growled, storming off, leaving a pissed off Lindsay Monroe standing in the hallway. She let out an angry huff, and rolled her eyes as Flack approached her, chocolate donut in hand.

"What happened?" Flack asked, taking a bite of his breakfast. He stopped in front of Lindsay, but realized he'd soon regret it by the look on her angry face.

"Danny Messer is a douche bag!" She whined. "That's what happened!" She reluctantly folded her arms across her chest and stuck out her bottom lip.

"Look, Monroe," Flack said taking his third and final bite of the donut. "Cut him some slack this week. This is a hard week for him," Flack explained, chocolate donut crumbs falling to the floor.

"No one cuts me slack when I have a hard week," Monroe pouted.

Flack rolled his eyes. "Get over it, _rookie_," Flack chuckled, walking away.

Lindsay stormed out of the lab, pissed off everyone was still calling her the rookie. She wasn't the rookie anymore. Tess Flowers was, and had been for three weeks, yet they were still calling her the fuckin' rookie.

* * *

Danny Messer sat outside the Crime Lab, on a bench, trying to clear his head. He knew he should have never given Montana that nickname three months ago. He hadn't meant anything by it, but she took it the wrong way. Sure, Sid was right. Before Logan, the nickname would have meant something, a way to pick up a girl, but now it didn't mean a damned thing. The nickname was just a way of being nice. It meant nothing to him, but she had taken it as an attempt to flirt. Ever since then he felt the need to gouge his eyeballs out with a fork, and pop his eardrums at the presence of Lindsay Monroe, Queen of Cornfields.

He hated this time of year. It was when he remembered Logan the most. The second anniversary of her death was tomorrow, and he felt horrible. He always felt horrible two weeks after his daughter's birthday, he would go into a slump where he wouldn't shave, and sometimes refused to get up. Last year had been worse, Flack had to pick him up and throw him in a cab to get him to work. This year he'd come willingly, although Mac never put him on a tough case. He was ordered to help Adam with the DNA, because his head was elsewhere, in thoughts of the mother of his daughter.

Tess Flowers had quietly sat next to him, without his noticing. The new CSI was cute, he thought, but he'd never date her. He was pretty sure he'd never date again.

"Four years ago, I watched a gang stab my fiancé," she told Danny. She didn't look at him, she just stared ahead, the same way he had been.

He pushed his glasses back onto his nose, then set his hand back in the other one in his lap. "Why you tellin' me?" Danny asked, still staring across the street.

"I know you've got some past issues," Tess shrugged. "I wanted you to know you can talk to me about it."

Danny shrugged his shoulders. "If I wanted a shrink, I'd hire one," he replied ignorantly.

"What about a friend?"

"Flack's my friend."

"Why aint he out here then?"

"He knows to leave me alone. He knows if I wanna talk, I'll talk. Unlike you," Danny explained, coolly.

Tess nodded her head. "How come you don't like Lindsay?"

"I like her. As a friend, I don't date," he replied, standing up.

"Why not?"

"I've got other things to worry about than girls," he told her simply, walking back into the lab. He didn't understand how he had managed to keep his job. The first year of Logan's death he'd been put at desk duty, unable to keep his head in his work. It had taken him three months to even want to go back to work, and when he tried, he beat four men up for no reason. Nine months later, he had been back in his shell, calling out sick, not leaving his bed, and forcing Auntie Emmy to baby-sit Baby Jay. He was pretty sure he'd used enough vacation for three years, but Mac still kept him, and this year, he'd only missed one day of work and that was because Jade was sick, and Emily couldn't watch her last minute.

Mac had noticed that Danny was slowly starting to become more like him, and he was pretty sure that it was a bad thing. He was 99.9 % sure that if Danny became a workaholic like he was, that he would miss out on Jade's life, and she needed her father. She couldn't have two parents missing from her life.

* * *


	2. Living Through Memories

**Disclaimer: The only characters I own are the ones unfamiliar with you, and that are not from CSI:NY, Such as Logan.**

**Thanks to Brown Eyed Girl 75 for Beta Reading, **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: Living Through Memories

"A sunbeam to warm you,

A moonbeam to charm you,

A Sheltering angel, so nothing can harm you."

--Irish Blessing

* * *

Three months since she died, and he still felt like shit. He still stayed up at night, hoping she'd come home from a late night with her friends. He still heard her singing in the shower, he still smelled her hair, and he still wished she were alive. And he still slept on the couch in the living room. He didn't understand why she had to die. She was still young, she had a newborn to take care of, and yet she was dead.

Jade was now five months, and still as beautiful as her mother. The only thing that child had that was the same as Danny was her nose. Everything else was her mother. Her light brown curly hair, her tiny ears, her pink rosy cheeks, her round chin, and even her heart shaped face were just like her mother's. Logan had held Jade after she was born, Danny, Flack, Emily Mac, and Aiden all surrounding her, and she had let out a shriek. "She got your _nose,_" Logan groaned, touching Danny's nose and then Jade's. "She got the Messer nose!" The room had burst into laughter, including Danny. His face bright red with embarrassment , but sporting a smile.

Jade was Logan's daughter all right. He let out a chuckle as he sat on the couch next to Mac. He handed the older man a beer and let out a sigh as they watched Logan's daughter begin to crawl.

"I still remember the day we foun' out we were havin' a baby," Danny sighed, taking a swig of his beer.

Mac let out a chuckle. "I remember when she came to the lab with an ultrasound in her hand, all smiles," Mac recalled.

It'd been one of the happiest moments for the widower since Claire died. Logan simply opened his office door, and helped herself to the bag of McDonalds that sat on his desk. She ate his McNuggets while he stared at her with a stern look. "I'm allowed to eat whatever I want," Logan told him, breaking the silence that had filled the room. "I'm having a baby." And when she asked him if they could name the baby after Claire if it was a girl, and if he'd be the godfather, Mac was honored. He smiled and accepted the offer just two seconds after it had slipped her mouth. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but Logan having a baby made him just as excited as Danny. Save the stress of Logan possibly dying, he was so happy that she'd get one last wish if she were to die after having this baby.

"We fought n' fought," Danny explained, breaking Mac's train of thought. "About keeping the baby. But she won, of course." And then a smirk came to his face as he remembered them fighting about baby names two minutes later.

* * *

_Logan Messer sat on the toilet in her bathroom holding the birth test in her hands. She twirled it in her thumbs as her life flashed before her eyes. It had been 13 months since her and Danny had gotten married, two months since they applied for adoption, and now she sat in her bathroom watching her life flash before her eyes. She was happy, there was no doubt about that. She wanted to be a mother since she was a child, but she was also scared. If anything went wrong when the baby got here, she would get her cancer back, and her body would be too weak for chemotherapy. She'd die if her body didn't get stronger quick enough. In a year she could be dead. And though she had gotten over the fear of dying years ago, she was still scared of leaving behind a child and a husband. She was scared Danny wouldn't be able to move on if she died, or that her baby would grow up being a drugee because he'd find out his mother basically committed suicide by having him._

_Danny had come home from his shift early, and set his gun and badge on the kitchen table. He shrugged out of Logan's favorite brown leather jacket, and set it on the back of a kitchen chair. He then placed his glasses on the table next to his badge, and slid his shoes off. "Baby?" Danny asked, entering their bedroom. His heart started pounding when he didn't see her. He was scared something happened to her while he was at work. There were plenty times he came home to Logan in the ER because Emmy was scared her cancer was coming back because Logan wasn't hungry, or she bumped into the coffee table and got a bruise. "Logan?" He called again, heading for the bathroom._

_"Bathroom," Logan called, setting the test in the trashcan. She opened the master bathroom door, and smiled at her husband who was taking his shirt off. "Hello honey," she smiled, walking over to the bed. She sat down, legs tucked in and waited for Danny to finish changing into black sweats. _

_"Hey," Danny smiled, climbing on the bed beside her. He kissed her shoulder, then her neck, and her chin. _

_"We need to talk," Logan choked, pulling her hair back in a ponytail._

_"What's wrong?" Danny asked. "You've been sick. Is it the AML? Is it back? Have you been to the doctor? Are you eating well?"_

_"It's not my cancer Danny," Logan assured him, though her voice seemed shaky. "I…I'm having…we're…I'm…. pregnant," she managed to blurt out. _

_"Okay," Danny nodded his head. "It's alright. It's early right, we can take you to the clinic tomorrow okay? Schedule an appointment for termination."_

_Logan stood from the bed when Danny tried to touch her. "No! I'm not killing a baby."_

_"It will kill you, Logan," Danny whispered in a sweet voice. He knew something like this would happen if they were to get pregnant. They had agreed that if she were to become pregnant before he got a vasectomy then they would terminate for her sake, but he knew if it were to happen, Logan wouldn't be willing to give up her child._

_"No he won't, Danny. How can you kill your own child! You made him."_

_"Him?" Danny chuckled. "Logan it's not a him or a her. It's not anything yet. It's not too late, Logan. I want you in my life ten months from now."_

_"And I will be," Logan replied; now making eye contact with Danny. _

_Danny silently cursed to himself, because he knew when Logan made eye contact, she had all the power in the room. She wasn't going to back down until she got what she wanted. "What if something happens? What if you get your cancer back? And you can't handle it?"_

_"What if," Logan laughed sarcastically "What if, what if, what if? I'm sick of all the what ifs, Danny! This baby isn't a what if. It's here, and I'm having him with or without you."_

_"Logan, don't say that. You and I both know what this baby could do to you."_

_"You're the one that wanted to have sex with me without a condom when I was drunk," she scowled. _

_"We were both drunk, babe. It wasn't either one of our faults."_

_"I'm having this baby," Logan told him. "If I die, I want to know it's because I brought something beautiful into this world, not just because I have cancer. I'm going to have this baby. Let me have him."_

_"What if it's a girl?" Danny asked her, a smirk on his face. He knew this was important to Logan. He'd worry about the rest later, once she calmed down, and asked the doctor what he thought was the best thing to do._

_Logan smiled at her husband, and jumped on the bed. She kissed the tip of his nose. "I love you," she told him._

_"I'm only agreeing to this if we both go to the doc and listen to what she says. If she says no, then we aren't having this kid," Danny told her, a stern look on his face. _

_"She'll say yes," Logan told him confidently. "Let's name him after Nolan Ryan," she cheered. _

_"Okay pick Nolan Ryan over Danny Messer," Danny laughed. _

_"Okay Nolan Daniel Messer."_

_"Daniel Ryan Messer," Danny replied, kissing her stomach. _

_"Nolan. I like Nolan," Logan told him, running a hand through his hair. She was happy Danny had agreed to having the baby, but she knew he was scared. She was too. It wasn't that she was going to die. It was that she might not meet her child. _

_"Nolan sounds like a dork's name," Danny explained. _

_"Nolan Ryan isn't a dork," Logan giggled. "He was a hot talented ball player."_

_"We're not naming the kid Nolan."_

_"Okay what about Charlie?"_

_Danny let out a chuckle. "Charlie?"_

_"Yeah,"_

_"What if it's a girl?"_

_"Jamie Claire," Logan said simply. "Or Jade Claire."_

_"Jade Claire," Danny smiled. "I like that."_

_"It's gonna be a boy though," she told him. "We were made to raise boys."_

_"I wanna girl," Danny told her. _

_"Let's just wait and see," Logan smiled._

* * *

He missed her, he missed everything about her. He missed sharing a bed with her, eating dinner with her, nagging her about being a Phillies fan, he even missed the fights he had with her. He missed how she would scream when she saw a bug, and make him free it instead of killing it. He missed her smile, and her voice. It still pained him to recall the memories. Mac told him eventually he'd be happy he had those memories, he just needed to understand that Logan had gone to a place where she'd never be able to come back.

Lindsay Monroe didn't make it any easier. She'd push him into going out after work, she would beg him to take her to Coney Island, and each time he refused without giving her an answer. She still didn't know he had a two-year-old daughter, that he was a widower, or even that Claire Taylor's little sister had fallen in love with him.

Lindsay Monroe wasn't a bitch, he figured, if you got to know her. But he wasn't planning on getting to know her. He didn't want to get to know any woman. He'd been willing to move on when Logan died, he tried moving on, but he knew he wasn't ready yet. It'd been two years, and he didn't think he could move on with anyone. He wanted to, and he knew he needed to, but he couldn't. Every girl he noticed seemed to be too ugly, too snobby, too annoying, too _anything_ for his liking.

And as he walked down the halls of the New York Crime Lab, he hoped that he'd be able to find someone to make him smile again. He didn't want to fill the hole Logan had left, he just wanted to lighten the weight of losing the mother of his daughter. If Mac was willing to try to be happy again, then he should be too.

"Danny!" Lindsay Monroe yelled from the lab across from him.

He slowly cursed silently to himself as he turned to come face to face with Lindsay. "Look if this aint work related, I gotta get," Danny explained, pointing his thumb towards the elevator. It was 6 P.M., and Emily couldn't pick up the baby from daycare so he had to leave before he'd be charged twenty bucks an hour past seven P.M.

"Got a date?" Lindsay asked him, her smile turning into a jealous frown.

"No," Danny chuckled. "I tol' you I don' do dates."

"Then where are you going?"

Danny let out a sigh, and turned to the clock. "Mac let me go early. I'm helpin' Flack move his pool table."

She scrunched her nose, which frustrated Danny even more. Only Logan was allowed to do that. "Flack has a pool table?"

"Just bought it off me," Danny told her. "See yah Montana." He quickly headed towards the elevator so she couldn't bother him anymore, and sighed in relief when he was safely behind the doors, no Montana in sight.

* * *

Little Tikes' Day Care center had just three children left in its care when Danny finally arrived at 7:42, cursing himself that he didn't just jump the turn dial at the subway. He would have made it at 7:02, and he wouldn't have had to pay the extra twenty bucks at the end of the week. Twenty bucks that he could have spent on Jade's diapers. But his cop conscience had taken over, and made him wait ten more minutes for the second subway, and it took forty minutes to reach his stop, then two more to walk a block over.

He smiled at his two-year-old daughter, who was holding a plastic bat in her hands. Logan would have been so proud of Jade if she saw her carrying a bat in her left hand like that. She'd told Danny that their daughter was going to be the best softball player since Logan, and it was up to him to make sure of that. It was up to him to teach his daughter about baseball, and about her mother. It was his job to make sure that Jade knew Logan loved her, it was his job to get her off to her first day of kindergarten, to watch her win her first softball game, lose her first tooth, say her first cuss, see her off to Prom, watch her graduate, make sure she married the right guy, it was his job to do all of the things Logan couldn't do.

She had left him a list of things to say and how to react were Jade to ask him a question he normally wouldn't have to answer. And every time he looked at the list- the creases so worn from folding and unfolding, the corners jagged, and the ink smeared- he cried. It was the only item left that had Logan all over it. Her scrappy handwriting, her fingerprints, even her DNA from the tears she had created when she was writing the letter. It had everything he needed until he were to find a woman to help Jade out.

_Don't let her eat junk food past six. If she asks about me tell her the truth. Don't cuss around her because her first word will be fuck like yours was. When she asks why she doesn't have a mommy tell her I'm looking over her. Don't feed her solid food until she's at least one, or she's got some baby teeth. She can't have soda, Danny. She's a baby. And if you still haven't found someone by the time she's noticed boys, make sure you explain all guys are dorks and have cooties. And when she's 16 remind her that even you were a perverted teen, and boys only want one thing from her. Don't shelter her, tell her your mistakes and mine, so she knows why it's bad to do drugs and drink. Most of all tell her how much I love you both. _

The list went on and on of does and don'ts, of how's and why's, of what ifs, and of answers to girl questions that Danny really hoped Emily or Aiden would answer for him. But though the list meant Logan wasn't there to be a mother, it had meant so much to him. It was the lifeline between mother and daughter, and one day when Jade was old enough he would hand it over. But until then, it was safely folded in his wallet.

"Dah-dee!" Jade smiled, hopping over to him, dropping the bat in her hand when Danny scooped her into his strong arms. He kissed the top of her head, and she let out a giggle.

"Hey Princess. How was day-care?"

The toddler smiled and gave him a thumb's up before kissing his nose. She ranted on in her own language, Danny chiming in every so often with Yeah, I know, oh really, and awesome. He smiled at one of the teachers who Aiden had pointed out was interested in him, and he signed Jade out before saying goodbye to Mrs. Joy, the owner of the daycare.

"Jay, say bye to Miss Joy," Danny said to Jade after she finished her ranting.

"Bye Joyyyyy," Jade smiled, waving at the older woman.

"Bye Jade," Joy smiled. "See you Danny."

"Sure will," Danny said giving her a wink as he headed towards the exit.

"Eye-see, Da?" Jade asked as they walked down the street.

"Ice cream?" Danny asked her, setting her on his shoulders, causing her to let out a giggle.

"Yeah, Dah-dee."

"Okay, we'll get some before we go to Uncle Flack's okay?"

"Umcle Fwackie?" Jade asked tilting her head.

"Yup, Uncle Flackie," Danny repeated his daughter's words. He was quick to admit that the only time he ever smiled without thinking about it was when he was with his baby girl. He realized every time he saw her that he and Logan had created the most beautiful thing in the world. A life.

* * *

"Umcle Fwackie!" Jade cheered, chocolate ice cream all over her face, and an empty cup in her hand. She climbed from her Daddy's hands and waited as Flack appeared in the living room.

"Hey girl," Flack smiled at Jade. Her light brown hair was set in two pig tails, and she wore a pink Phillies jersey, pink flip flops, and blue jeans with sparkles on them.

Flack laughed at the chocolate that covered her face and then turned to smirk at Danny. "You lettin' her wear a Phillies jersey Messer?"

"Emily picked it out," Danny laughed. "She gets away with it for now, while Jay's still cute."

"All the Conrads stay cute, Danny," Flack laughed, swinging a dishtowel at Danny to wipe his daughter's face off.

"Yeah, that's the truth," Danny laughed, bending over to wipe Jade's face off.

"No!" Jade whined, as Danny rubbed the towel on her chin.

"Note to self, give kid vanilla," Danny said out loud. "Bet that aint in Logan's Handy Dandy Daddy's Guide to Daughters for Dummies."

Flack let out a chuckle, and plopped down on his black leather couch. He watched as Jade managed to scramble away from Danny's grasp and climbed onto the couch beside Flack. She tapped his leg, which caused him to turn to look at her.

"Yes, Jay?" Flack asked, trying not to laugh at Jade's still messy face.

She sat on her knees, and placed her chocolaty hands on either side of his face, and planted a messy kiss on his lips.

"Mmmm chocolate custard," Flack said. "Not the way I pictured tasting chocolate off a Conrad."

Jade let out a giggle as she crawled into his lap, and took the remote from his hands. "Bew. Bew," she repeated, slamming the end of the remote repeatedly into his leg.

"Blue's clues isn't on," Flack told her. "But the Mets are." He took the remote from his best friend's daughter, and turned the TV on for her.

"Speaking of the Conrads. Have you talked to Em?" Danny asked Flack, sitting next to Jade and Flack. He picked Jade up from Flack's lap and set her on his.

Flack shook his head, and set the remote on the coffee table. "Still aint giving me the time of day."

"All of 'em are like that," Danny nodded his head in sympathy for his friend.

It had taken Logan six meet and greets set up by Mac, five phone calls, and ten deliveries of Flowers before she finally gave him the time of day. And he recalled Mac saying Claire hadn't given him the time of day either. Mac would go to the coffee shop Claire worked at in Chicago everyday, and ask her out. Each time she flashed her crooked smile, and sparkled her blue-green eyes, and she would say. "Oh, Mac. I'm too young for you." And then she'd continue taking coffee, muffins, and donuts to her customers. The Conrad girls knew how to play hard to get. They knew how to pretend like they weren't interested in you, and lead you on. Logan was especially great at it, she had vowed she'd never get married, and dating was out of the question if she wasn't going to marry. She told Danny that repeatedly. "I'm never getting married, so why date?" She would ask him every time he attempted to go on a date with her. And he smiled an evil grin, and told her that they could skip the dating and get right to foolin' around between the sheets if that's how she wanted it.

She had let out a giggle, and finally agreed to going on a date. But just one day, she emphasized. But one date turned to two, and soon they were sleeping over each other's apartments, and soon he'd find out she had AML, and then they moved in together, and soon he was asking her to marry him. She turned him down at least three times before she finally agreed, and within two years to the day they met, they were married and talking about adoption, and four years after they met she was gone from his life, with just his daughter for a perfect reminder of his past.

* * *

Flack watched Danny throw a blanket over Jade's sleeping body, and sit back down on the couch. He glanced at Danny's hand and noticed the white gold wedding ring he wore wasn't in its respective place. "You took your ring off," Flack said, nodding at his friend.

Danny let out a sigh, and then pulled his dog tags out from his shirt. His wedding ring attached on the chain as well. "Figured it wasn't doin' any good on my finger," he explained. The truth was, when his ring sat on his necklace, it was closer to his heart. He could feel it rub against his chest when he put his shirt on and took it off, when he went running. It reminded him every second of every day that she was there, with him.

"Has she asked about her mom yet?" Flack asked Danny.

Danny shook his head. "I don't think she understands it yet ya know? I think once she starts having friends in the next few years she'll realize they have a mommy and a daddy, and then she'll ask. And when she does…I…what do I tell her?"

"That's not in the Daddy's Dummy Guide?" Flack kidded, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Handy Dandy Daddy's Guide to Daughters for Dummies," Danny corrected Flack, letting out a chuckle. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "It says tell her I love you guys," Danny told Flack.

"Then you do that," Flack shrugged. "You tell her that Logan did everything she could for her. That Logan was the most amazing woman you ever met, and that she gave you the best thing she could before she left. That no matter what, Logan Elizabeth Messer loved her with every ounce in her body, and she fought for her. And you tell your daughter that Logan was strong for her. And you both have to be strong for Logan. Because you do Danny. You need to be strong for that little girl right there."

Both Flack and Danny blinked back the tears they knew were about to escape. "Thanks," Danny managed to say as he picked Jade's peacefully sleeping body up. He wrapped her tiny legs around his waist, and set her hands around his neck. "We're gonna go," Danny told Flack.

Flack nodded his head, and stood up. "Good luck with the munchkin," he smirked, kissing Jade's head.

Since Claire had died, Logan told Danny she wanted their baby to have two Godfathers, instead of a Godmother and Godfather. And that since Logan picked Mac, Danny could pick someone. Danny smiled and immediately told her Flack was the one for the job, and Logan had smirked and told him that was a good choice.

Flack and Danny had been friends since day one, and their relationship only grew stronger with each problem that had come their way. And when Logan came into Danny's life, she quickly accepted Flack as a best friend, asking Danny to invite him to family events when Danny said Flack hated going to his home for holidays. Logan had quickly adopted Flack as the big brother she never had, and Danny was happy that for the first time in a long time his girlfriend got along with his friends.

"Thanks," Danny laughed. "I'm gonna need it if she's anything like her mother."

* * *

He set Jade in the crib in her bedroom. The walls had been painted a soft yellow the day after Logan and Danny found out they were having a girl. Pictures of characters from Winnie the Pooh framed the wall that Jade's cherry wood crib sat against. On the changing table on the opposite side of the room sat a Winnie the Pooh blanket, and in the corner of the room was a cherry wood rocking chair that had an Eeyore stuffed animal sitting on it. And as he watched his daughter sleep, he couldn't help but remember the night the room was painted.

_Logan stood at her designated wall, using the painting roller to make long strokes that filled the wall quickly. Danny was on the adjacent wall, pretending to paint as he watched her body move up and down with the roller, her belly just visible over the grey NYPD shirt that she was wearing. Her hair was pulled up in a loose ponytail, and she was wearing a pair of his royal blue basketball shorts, a smile on her face as she painted the wall. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Danny admiring her._

_She blushed a bit, but smiled at him. "What?" She asked, still painting._

_"You look sexy in __**my**__ clothes, painting," he shrugged, a smirk tugging at his lips._

_"Thanks," she giggled. She stood up, and walked to his wall, and began painting beside him. He was wearing gray sweat pants, and his dog tags around his neck, his chest bare. "You look okay yourself."_

_"Just okay?" He asked her, raising an eyebrow. "I just told you that you look sexy. I'm standing here shirtless, flexin' my muscles, n' all you can say is I look okay?"_

_"What muscles?" Logan asked, a serious look playing on her face. _

_Danny's mouth dropped at her sarcastic comment. She spent the last years telling him how hot he looked with his shirt off, and how hot and bothered he made her when she saw him walking around, showing off his muscles, and now she was making fun of them._

_He simply dipped his paintbrush in the bucket, and then lightly smacked her in the face with it. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I just get you?" He asked her._

_"Dan-__**iel**__!" Logan shrieked, running her roller down his chest._

_Danny let out a laugh, and picked up the towel he had been leaning on. He dabbed her face, which caused her to giggle. "I love you, babe," he told her when he finished wiping her._

_"Good," she smirked, taking his dog tags between her fingers, and kissing them. "'Cause I'm carrying your baby girl."_

_"You sure are," Danny said, placing his hand on her stomach. She smiled, and placed her hand on top of his. _

_"She's the next Olympic softball pitcher," Logan told Danny._

_"She sure is," Danny agreed, nuzzling his nose into Logan's neck._

_"Jade Claire Messer is going to have the boys chasing after her."_

_Danny let out a snort. "Jade Claire Messer is going to have her Daddy chasing the boys with his shotgun in his hand." _

_"That's a sight I can't wait to see," Logan giggled. _

_Danny set his hand on her chin, and placed a kiss to her lips. And the two had already began making memories in their daughter's room for a lifetime._

* * *

**Thanks to those who have been reading, even the lurkers, which surprisingly there were A LOT!! Thanks for adding me to Alerts and favorites, and thanks to the three reviewers:**

**Brown-Eyed Girl 75**

**Soccer-Bitch**

**muchmadness**


	3. She's Gone

**Disclaimer:** Logan Conrad is mine. The rest belong to CBS.

**A/N:** Well it's been a long while, now hasn't it?? I hope I don't get so caught off guard like that again, so sorry to everyone who has been waiting for an update. I apologize. And if I didn't reply o your reviews, well I'll get to that. I'm back, RL was just so crazy. Summer ending. With the holiday breaks, I hope to write more, and have some more relaxation time. also Thanks to **BEG75 for Beta reading this chapter.**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE: She's Gone.

It is foolish and wrong to mourn the men who died.  
Rather we should thank God that such men lived.  
**-George S. Patton, Jr.**The funeral was the worst part.

* * *

The funeral was the worst part.

He had to accept all the "I'm sorry for your losses." He had to pretend like he cared about all these people that he really didn't know. Every single employee of the high school Logan taught history at arrived, and he knew maybe twenty of the sixty. Some kids she taught came as well. Girls from the softball team she coached came, with tears, giving him hugs and asking to hold Logan's little girl. He knew every single one, and knew that each one of the girls were suffering a loss. Logan wasn't just a softball coach to them. She was a second mother. She taught them how to respect others on and off the field, and she listened to them when they were having boy problems. She taught them how to be better players, and overall better people. Most of the girls, save for a few, had grown to love the Messers, and the Messers had loved them back.

He just wanted to be with his daughter. Instead, had to stand in front of a bunch of people that he knew were grieving, some just as much as he was, and he had to_ talk_ about her. He had to look at her lying in her coffin, and he had to cremate her. And then he had to worry about the baby. She was too young to leave with a stranger, and everyone was going to be at the funeral, so of course she had to attend. At just two months and 11 days old she would be attending her mother's viewing.

After the viewing, Danny and the rest of Logan's family stayed behind to say their last goodbyes. Logan's parents flew from Chicago, along with her only living grandmother. Mac's sister also came from North Dakota with one of her daughters. The Conrads and the Taylors grew up just three houses away form each other, and while Claire was crushing on the big brother who was training for the Marines, Logan and Patricia were giggling about boys in the tree house their daddies made for them when they were little girls.

Patty and Logan never confessed to the things that were said in that tree house, but every time they were asked about it, they would glance at each other and start to giggle. Mac had always thought they were immature at their age, and had been glad Claire wasn't like her younger sister, but as he got to know Claire, and when they got married in 1996, he realized how amazing Logan really was.

She was strong willed and determined at just 21 years old. She promised Claire she wouldn't have to worry about anything, and she had kept her promise. She took care of the seating arrangements for the reception when Claire had complained she didn't know where to stick any one without complaints. Logan told her she had it under control, and all Claire had to do was show up in her wedding dress and remember her wedding vows.

Mac had sat by and watched Logan cuss out a caterer for bringing turkey instead of chicken, and bargain a local band to play for 400 bucks instead of 600. She flirted with the professional photographer and in return got a discount on the group photo, and she fought with the cake baker about putting a man and wife on the top of the cake. Claire didn't want it, and it was Claire's wedding, not the stupid bitch who was baking the cake. Needless to say as Mac found it hilarious to watch, Logan fired the woman and got someone who'd listen to "what the fuck the bride wanted."

And while she was doing this, she was secretly fighting cancer. She announced it after the newly weds returned home from their honeymoon in Hawaii, and explained that it was now in remission, but could come back at any moment. And then she pulled off her wig, and the tears had flooded the room. It was the day Mac gained respect for Logan. She had gone through the stress of Claire's craziness at the same time she hid her cancer, and not only that, while everyone sat in front of her hugging her and crying, she didn't shed a tear. She was braver than he had ever thought.

While he watched his little sister, and his only living sister-in-law cry as they said their goodbyes to Logan, he couldn't help but let out a few tears also. Logan had somehow molded her way into his heart somewhere in between picking on him at baseball games, and giving him advice on Claire's favorite flowers. She had been the only one in the Conrad family to visit Mac after Claire's death. She checked on him once a week, always bringing a movie or a book for him, and every other week she brought groceries. She would cook him dinner, and spend the evening trying to get him out of his shell. She had even sat him down one night and told him if he were to date again she wouldn't care. He asked why she had told him that, and she explained that if she were to die, she'd want Danny to move on, and Claire would want the same thing. She explained Claire wouldn't be mad at him for trying to find someone that could make him happier than he was at that moment.

Danny was now standing next to him, the baby in his arms. "Will you hold her?" Danny asked, tears fighting to escape his eyes.

Mac nodded his head, and took Jade from Danny so that he could say goodbye to his wife. He watched the 30 year old walk quietly towards the coffin, and fall to his knees.

He set his knuckles against her cold cheek, and ran them along her jaw line. He pressed his fingers against his lips and then felt hers. She was gone, and there wasn't any bringing her back.

"The day I fell in love with you…" Danny started, but couldn't finish. He kissed the top of her shaven head, and ran his fingers over every inch of her face. He tried to remember the feel her face before it would be taken away from him forever. "You were wearing one of my shirts, n' you rolled over on top of me, n' you scrunched your nose after I kissed it. I knew…I knew I wanted to wake up to you every day after that."

He kissed her cheek, and then stood up. He picked the spaghetti strap dress he loved so much for her to wear for her funeral. It was white with yellow red green and blue flowers traveling from the bottom up. She had a pair of lime green flip-flops on, and diamond stud earrings in her ears. A white gold chain hung from her neck, a heart attached, and her wedding ring was still on her left finger. He took the ring off her finger, and set it in his pocket. He'd put it in the box it belonged in until it would fit Jade's finger.

* * *

_The sun set over the ocean, bouncing pink-orange color onto the blue water. Logan placed her head on Danny's shoulder as they sat barefoot, legs stretched out, hand in hand on the beach in Atlantic City. She was wearing a pale pink sundress that stopped just above her knees. _

_ "This was a fun weekend," Logan smiled, looking up to kiss his cheek. _

_ "I love you, Logan," Danny told her._

_ "I love you too, Danny," Logan smiled._

_ "I love you like this, as you are. I accept what we are. I'm happy with what we are. I love that we have a relationship, and I'm not going to force you into anything," Danny explained, moving to his knees. "If you're happy, I'm happy."_

_ "Yes," Logan said._

_ "What?" Danny asked, scrunching his eyebrows in confusion._

_ "Yes, I'll marry you," Logan replied._

_ "What? No this wasn't a proposal," Danny said shaking his head. "I wasn't asking to marry you."_

_ "I know you weren't," she smiled. "But that's why I'm asking you."_

_ "What?" he asked tilting his head to the side._

_ "You just said that you're happy like this. Dating, not getting hitched, that if I'm happy you don't care. That's what I've wanted to hear. That getting married wasn't because I'm sick, or a way to control me. But because we do love each other, and we do want a family together." She sat up on her knees as well, coming eye to eye with Danny. "I love you, Danny Messer. And I do want to get married."_

_ "Wait did you just propose to me?" Danny asked her, a smile coming to his face. _

_ "When are you going to realize nothing about our relationship is going to ever be normal?" she giggled, kissing him. "So? You gonna marry me or what?"_

_ "Of course I am," he told her, giving her a passionate kiss. He pushed her onto her back, and climbed on top of her. "I wouldn't give you up for the world, Logan Elizabeth Conrad."_

_ "Good, because I'm not going anywhere," she told him. "Now go upstairs and give me my ring."_

_ "What makes you think I have it with me?"_

_ "Because I know you've been carrying it with you ever since I turned you down the first time you proposed like a loser."_

_ "You said yes," Danny laughed, pointing a finger in her face._

_ "Because you did it on the score board in Shea Stadium when the Mets were playing yours truly the Phills and got their asses handed to them!" she giggled. "I wasn't going to turn you down in front of 50 thousand people. One of them including Flack. Besides I thought it would be a good story for the news. A Mets fan kissing a Phillies fan. And did we not get to meet Gary Bennett and Pat Burrell?"_

_ "Yeah and then you gave me my ring back and told me where I could shove it."_

_ "I did not!" Logan laughed. "I just told you the truth. You can't tame me."_

_ "I'm not trying to tame you, babe," Danny assure her, allowing her to stand up. _

_ "Let's get married in Vegas," Logan said, grabbing Danny's hand, tugging him towards the hotel. _

_ "Okay," Danny agreed. "If that's what you want."_

_ "It is. Just me and you and Emmy and Flack. And we won't tell anyone until we get back. Let's go next time your off."_

_ "Are you sure that's what you want? You don't want a big wedding or anything?"_

_ "No. I want to be married to you next weekend. I'm not even kidding. Let's go, Danny!"_

_ "Are you high?"_

_ "No, I'm in love," she told him. "Let's go to Vegas before I change my mind and get cold feet and become a runaway bride."_

_ "Okay," Danny said. "Whatever you like."_

_ "Okay," she smiled, kissing his cheek. "And when we get back we can have a small little cook out for everyone."_

_ "Sounds good," Danny smiled. "Are you all packed?"_

_ "Yeah," Logan said. "I'm ready to leave paradise whenever you are," she told him, as the walked into the lobby of the hotel hand in hand. _

_ "Back to our boring old lives," Danny said with no emotion in his voice at all._

_ They reached their hotel room, and Danny took their bags downstairs, and checked them out a grin on his face. He'd been happy that somehow, without even realizing he had, he managed to say the right words to get her to marry him. And now, next week they'd be married. That is, if she didn't get second opinions._

_ A week later they'd been married in Vegas as planned, with Emmy and Flack as their witnesses. And they'd gone home smiles on their faces from ear to ear with exciting news that no one could believe. Logan had proposed to Danny, and they flew to Vegas to get hitched. That's what Logan told everyone right after Danny said, "We got married."_

_ The two were happy, and that's all that had mattered. It didn't matter how or when or why they got married, just that they did. And Flack was pretty damn sure Danny was the luckiest man in the world for having someone to love so much, and someone who loved him back if not as much, even more.

* * *

_

He wasn't sure if he was feeling this way because he hadn't had sex in two years, or because he actually had feelings for her. The only thing he was sure of, was that he was beginning to notice how insanely beautiful Lindsay Monroe was. Bitch or no bitch, the girl was cute. He was starting to realize that he could move on. He could learn to be with someone else, other than Logan.

Lindsay could possibly be that someone. _No she can't, Danny. You work with her,_ he thought, as he slammed his fist into the glass table.

"Are you okay?" Lindsay asked him, a concerned look on her face.

"I'm…" Danny didn't know what to say. He wasn't fine. He couldn't tell her he was thinking about his dead wife, or his daughter, or even thinking about her. He couldn't admit anything to her. He didn't like her. It was the sexual drive that hadn't been fed in a long time that was making him this way. He probably would think that way about any girl that smiled at him at this moment. He just needed to go home and take a cold shower, and he would be okay. He hoped.

"I need to talk to Mac," Danny explained to Lindsay. He hurried out of the lab room, shedding his coat on the way, and hanging it up on the coat hanger next to the door before he left. He made it to Mac's office in record time, and let himself in without knocking.

"I have a problem," Danny explained, glancing at Peyton Driscall, the new girl from autopsy.

"Can it wait?" Mac asked, raising an eyebrow at Danny.

Danny cleared his throat and then pulled up his pants. "I don' think so…."

"I'll come back later," Peyton said, excusing herself.

"What's wrong?" Mac asked, dropping a file on his desk, that Danny figured Peyton just brought him. Mac sat down in his computer chair, and watched Danny pace, obviously not comfortable enough to sit.

Danny let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding, and plopped down in the chair opposite Mac. "When was the first time…" Danny stopped in mid sentence, trying to find the correct phrase for his situation. "You noticed another woman after Claire died?"

Mac looked at Danny, and let out a sigh. "About seven or eight months. But I never, ever dated anyone up until last year, and even then its only been maybe three girls."

"So you just…took cold showers like I am?" Danny asked.

Mac let out a chuckle and nodded his head. "What's up?"

"I've noticed someone lately and…. I don't know if its because I wanna have sex or if it's because I like her."

"You probably like her, Danny," Mac told the younger man. "Noticing that a woman is…what do you guys say these days? Do you say hot?"

Danny laughed and nodded his head.

"Okay saying that a girl is hot is one thing, but feeling…feeling something is another."

"Thanks Mac," Danny said standing up. "Thanks."

He headed towards the break room where he knew Flack would be, trying to scrounge up some food, and he was right. Flack was sitting alone, watching the television and eating a slice of cold pizza when Danny entered the break room.

"I'm a jackass," Danny said, plopping down in the chair across from Flack.

Flack raised an eyebrow at Danny, pizza in his mouth, waiting for an explanation.

"Logan…I loved her man. I still do. I always will. But today…I…Lindsay…"

"What's up?" Flack asked Danny, propping his elbows on the glass table.

"Lindsay. I like Lindsay. Dude, I get around her n' I wanna just… I can' even explain it. N' then I feel so bad, Flack. I feel so bad for wanting to be with someone else. I feel like… like I'm betraying Logan or something. That she'd be mad at me. That she'd hate me if I slept with someone else, or dated someone else. Or let someone raise Jade. I don't know what to do."

Flack nodded his head. "Danny, I can't say I know what I'd do if I was in your situation. Because I haven't even found anything remotely close to what you and Logan had, but I can tell you that she'd never_ ever_ be pissed at you for attempting to move on. For trying to find someone Jade can look up to. Someone who can lighten that heavy emptiness you've got. Whether it be Lindsay or someone else. Whether it be tomorrow or three or four years from now. She wants you to move on. And it's probably super hard, like I said I wouldn't know. But you'll find someone that can and will understand your love for Logan. And when you do, man. I'll be there behind you one hundred percent."

Danny nodded his head. "I just feel like I'm cheating on her if I do something with someone else. Because if she was still here, we'd be together. And I wouldn't think twice about Lindsay like that."

"She's not coming back," Flack told him in a soft voice. "I wish she was, Mac wishes she was. Aiden, Emmy, everyone wants her to come back. But she isn't ever coming back. And the only healthy thing to do is to accept it."

"I thought I did accept it. And then I feel like this."

"You will one day," Flack assured him.

"Do I ask Lindsay out, or do I ignore the fact that I may like her?"

Flack shrugged, and took another bite of his pizza. "Only you can say if you're ready for a date.

Danny nodded his head. Flack was right. The only healthy thing to do was accept Logan was dead. And one day Jade would need someone other than her aunt. She would need someone that she could call a stepmother. He would need someone too. He couldn't be alone forever. And eventually one day him and Logan would be together. Maybe not for a long while, but they would. He had faith that they would.

But until then, he'd try and find someone, starting with Lindsay Monroe. He stood up and took a deep breath, before heading off to ask her something that could possibly change his life.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who added me to alerts! I hope you're still following, we all know I've slacked off, and thanks to my awesome reviewers as well:**

**-Sweetheart.X**

**Brown-Eyed Girl 75**

**Linoria**


End file.
